


where's my sword?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara need to solve a weapons dispute.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	where's my sword?

“Where’s my sword?!”

Kasius bit back a smile. Sinara rolled her eyes before turning to their daughter, who stood in the doorway with her best imitation of her father’s scowls.

“Where’s what?”Sinara asked, suppressing a chuckle.

“The sword you got when you became viscountess,”Amarina amended sullenly. Under her breath she added,“That you said I could have some day so it’s mine.”

Sinara cocked her head to the side.“Why do you need it?”

“To hit Kazzie with.” She rolled her eyes.“Duh.”

“That’s not a good enough reason to take it out of its ceremonial casing, sweetheart,”Kasius told her.

Amarina pouted. She had the pouts down far better than the scowls.“What’s a good reason, then?”

Sinara tried to catch Kasius’ eye to throw him a warning look but he was already speaking,“Well, a fight, I suppose.”

“Alright.” Amarina beamed, running into the other room,“Kaz! Papa says we can have a sword fight!”

“I didn’t -”

Kasius’ protest was drowned out by Kaznaq’s deafening,“YES!”

“You played yourself,”Sinara said, and followed the kids to unlock her ceremonial casing. And Kasius’, too.

It would hardly be fair to only let Ama have a fancy sword.


End file.
